


Don't look at me!

by BlackHilda



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHilda/pseuds/BlackHilda
Summary: "Do you know where my head is? I'm afraid I had lost it"





	Don't look at me!

_“Oh, oh my sweet child”_ he could see how the clear eyes of her mother were rapidly full of moisture, her trembling hands taking a hold of the sides of his face _“Remember, always remember, that I love you like anything in the world and nothing, nothing, will ever change that”_ the hands of his poor mother were now shaking uncontrollably still trying to caress his cheeks with all the strength she could muster of her withering body _“Uriel, my caring loving boy, we will meet again but”_ the always soft, kind, voice of his mother broke mid-sentence, two silent and telling tears rolling slowly down her pale cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, dulling the pain away and regaining control of her voice. The next time she spoke her voice was hoarse and strained, there was no longer trace of the sweet motherly tone she always used with Uriel.

 _“Momma?”_ Uriel’s voice was smallish, almost non-existent if it weren’t because they were mere centimetres away from each other she wouldn’t have been able to catch his words. _“Momma, what’s happening?”_ his voice grew louder when he didn’t get more reply than the sad moist eyes of her mother. A heavy feeling starting to sink into his stomach, he anxiously repeated the question multiple times. With no success. 

  _“Darling, listen, I got to go now”_ again she was interrupted mid-sentence, this time by a violent coughing attack, next time she opened her eyes they had grown duller and her skin paler _“but never doubt, my sweet child, that we will meet again”_ her words were almost completely breathed, nearly all sound had died in her throat before being able to touch the air  _“I love you"_ was all she said before closing her eyes, this time never opening again. Uriel's heart squeezed painfully.

Gradually the shaking limbs of his mother started stopping while all colour left her skin and the warmth abandon her. Uriel could absently feel his eyes getting foggier and foggier, but he only felt the humidity until thick hot tears were rolling out from his eyes. Just as he could only perceive himself screaming for her mother to open her eyes when his throat was raw and the heavy filling of blood blocking his airway stimulate his gagging reflex and made him retch his stomach out. His body trembled furiously while he shook his mother’s body, screaming for her over and over. Soon his injuries unable him to scream coherent sentences, so in the heat of the moment, he started screaming like a savage animal. His screams rapidly escalating from hysterical cries to wild berserk howls.

He viciously kept howling with all he had, each wail ripping even deeper his damaged throat. From time to time stopping for merely a second to belch out a handful of blood. Ignoring the excruciating pain his whole body was from hours of screaming and being on the cold of the night desert even when his vision started fading, every time bigger, black dots. He kept his mother strongly held against his chest, trying to warm her glacial skin while he himself was freezing cold. Every howl was meet with a greater pause after another even more tired and breathless cut the absolute silence of the late night, sometime between howls his childish body gave into exhaustion.

Falling heavy onto the rough sand which now, after hours of being rub against his tender skin, felt like tiny hard and sharp shards of glass that bite into his raw skin merciless while his head throb leaving a hot and dull pain behind. The last thing his confused tired brain recalls after yielding into unconsciousness was the distant barks of dogs and the loud screams of men. After that; only cold, pain and anguish accompanied him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy yourself. I'm planning that the story stays short, one or two chapters more.


End file.
